


Before Area 11

by Averysmartcookie



Series: Lelouch's childhood [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Before the show, Childhood, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Minor Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Other, Pre-Invasion, Racism, Top Lelouch, good friend lelouch, good friend nunnally, good friend suzaku, grumpy lelouch, kid Lelouch, kid nunnally, kid suzaku, lelouch is an overprotective brother, lelouch overprotective, lelouch thinks to much, nunnally innocent, suzaku is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averysmartcookie/pseuds/Averysmartcookie
Summary: Lelouch and Nunally have been exiled and shipped to Japan as political hostages and try to adjust to the new lifestyle, and a certain green-eyed boy may become a large part of their lives.(lots of fluffy goodness but may have dark moments)
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku
Series: Lelouch's childhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Worries on the Japan & Britannians

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first story so forgive me if it's a bit bad but i'm fully open to constructive criticism if you have any. I've always wanted a story like this for code geass and i realized that they aren't that many so here we are. I don't even know if the fandom is still alive. Oh and i didn't include many OC's tho their are some their roles are insignificant and i just want to say that this is my perception of these characters you don't have to agree.
> 
> And since I've seen people do this, Code geass doesn't belong to me nor do the characters expect maybe a few minor characters, they all belong to sunrise and i make no money from this, this is just for fun.
> 
> Words: 1 473
> 
> Warning: May get dark toward the last few chapter(like mention of war and violence) but not in this one, though i still haven't decided how far i'm going to go.
> 
> Ships: No ships, only platonic or familial or just teasing but if you want to see Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship as potentially romantic you can but i'm not doing romance with kids
> 
> Cross posted on fanfiction.net if you want to read it there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch and Nunnally having are on their way to Japan and Suzaku has a talk with his father (basically a prologue).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so forgive me if it's a bit bad but i'm fully open to constructive criticism if you have any. I've always wanted a story like this for code geass and i realized that they aren't that many so here we are. I don't even know if the fandom is still alive. Oh and i didn't include many OC's tho their are some their roles are insignificant and i just want to say that this is my perception of these characters you don't have to agree.
> 
> And since I've seen people do this, Code geass doesn't belong to me nor do the characters expect maybe a few minor characters, they all belong to sunrise and i make no money from this, this is just for fun.
> 
> Words: 1 473
> 
> Warning: May get dark toward the last few chapter(like mention of war and violence) but not in this one, though i still haven't decided how far i'm going to go.
> 
> Ships: No ships, only platonic or familial or just teasing but if you want to see Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship as potentially romantic you can but i'm not doing romance with kids
> 
> Cross posted on fanfiction.net if you want to read it there

Chapter 1-Worries on the Japan/Britannians

Lelouch rested his head on the side of the lavish, royal plane's window. He knew that this was the last luxurious thing he would ever get after what he had done, however he did not regret anything he said, and he will never bow his head down or apologies to that man, not now not ever. He scoffed at the mere thought of it, his mind wandered to his sister, his poor innocent little sister scarred by the cruel world.

She was beside him, head lolled to the side of her wheelchair some drool gathered at the side of her mouth, how cute and innocent he thought smiling thinking of happier times, I will never let anyone hurt you again, never again and I will protect you at all cost his face scrunched up in pure rage shifting in his expensive seat thinking of a certain incident.

Across from sat a Britannian representative he was looking at some paperwork paying no mind to him, he had generic brown hair and an average face, and he looked quite young somewhere in his thirties probably a new and upcoming aristocrat.

Aristocrats he hated them and had plenty of bad experiences and memories with them from his childhood, they would always give him and Nunnally a dirty look whenever they were obligated to go to social functions by their mother because of their mother's commoner status. They would often refer to them as "a stain in the royal family" and "rotten bloods "and always whispered things quite loudly when they entered the room, for someone trying to hide it they did it loud enough for the world to hear.

Lelouch had never been affect by the gossiping learning his stoic attitude early in his childhood from his elder brother Schneizel el Britannia, Schneizel was the second prince thus he was much more important than him in the line of succession and besides Schneizel is considered the most likely prince to succeed their father so Lelouch never understood Schneizel's interest and fascination towards him.

Schneizel always had always had a certain liking toward him, mentoring and looking after him throughout his childhood. Many interests Schneizel has had transferred to Lelouch and they both seem significantly mature for their age, which may seem weird to many people, but they were in their own little world. He was quite content with everything and just enjoying life with his half-sibling even if some nobles tried to ruin that, then suddenly his mother got assassinated and everything collapsed.

His happy little world came crumbling down suddenly everyone was against them because they were of "no use" though that was not surprising, what happened to Nunnally drew people further away from them. Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis and Schneizel tried to be there for them and help them out but the fact that the Emperor called off the investigation enraged Lelouch and he went to confront the Emperor even though his half-siblings tried their best to stop him.

When he did the incident happened and here, they were tens of thousands of metres away from the homeland on the way into a foreign country by themselves to be political hostages. Lelouch scoffs at the idea that he ever though the emperor ever cared about them or their mother.

Lelouch shakes his head getting rid of his thoughts of the past, it is of no use now, I have to look on and try to make the best of this, he looked towards the sleeping form of his sister for Nunnally.

The Brittannian representative had not even glanced at them, his eyes glued to the paperwork. Lelouch knew that he was most likely avoiding him, not all nobles thought in the same way-he knew that. The representative was probably uncomfortable with this, and any sane person should.

No matter how hard he tried Lelouch was unable to fall asleep, mind swirling with concerns, so he just looked out the window staring into nothing in particular for the rest of the ride.

-(Scene change)-

Suzaku was sitting outside his father's office his legs dangling over the chair in a childlike fashion. His father was a very important person, the prime minister!

His father and his office were in a frenzy, apparently this Britannian prince and princess was coming here and everyone was in a rush so the Britannians have a good impression of them. Suzaku found this weird as he knew that no one liked Britannians because they wanted to invade Japan, why should they pretend to like them? Maybe this is an adult thing Suzaku thought, curious.

Suzaku was waiting outside his father's office because his father had called for him, earlier he was doing his regular kendo lessons with Tohdoh.

Suzaku loves those lessons and anything involving physical exercise really, people have told him he is unusually strong for his age, and he especially loves his lessons with Tohdoh. Tohdoh is THE best sensei ever, he shows Suzaku super secret moves that he learned in actual battle so cool.

Suzaku is a very impatient child and has so much energy that he struggles to sit still for more than 10 minutes, so it was difficult for him to just sit there and do nothing. He could see some kids playing outside and it looked so compelling to go out and join them, but he didn't. He knew that his father called him for a reason, and he didn't want to disappoint him.

His father does not usually call on him and lets him do his thing, his father is always busy and sometimes he wishes that he could spend more time with him. This was his opportunity to impress his father so Suzaku will be more involved with his father's life.

Finally his father's secretary calls his name signalling him towards his father's office. Suzaku happily skips towards the entrance of his father's office with his usual large smile on his face.

He slowly opens the door and finds his father sitting in his "giant prime minister" seat with a stressed look on his father, Suzaku is worried about his father. The last few months his father had come home late and stressed, due to what Suzaku had heard whispers of Britannians, invasion and demands. No one really ever told Suzaku anything, ushering him off whenever he asked.

His father noticed him in the room and beckoned him to a seat in front the desk that his father had all the paperwork and documents on. His father gave Suzaku a weak smile and said, "how are you these days, not causing any trouble with Tohdoh I hope".

"No, oto-san" Suzaku replied swiftly with a giant smile.

"well, good" his father responded awkwardly, "I have a very important job for you do you think you can do it?" his father asked, suddenly seriously.

This is my chance Suzaku thought his smile growing ever wider. He straightened his back and put on a serious face "of course, oto-san. You can trust me with anything".

"This is a VERY important job, not just for me but for the country" his father said looking at him unblinkingly, "do you understand this?".

"Yes, I completely understand" Suzaku replied irritated, why can't his father just get to the point did he not trust him?

"Did you hear about the Britannian Prince and Princess coming here?", "yes, I did" Suzaku answered and abruptly shifted "Those damn Britannians should come to our lands".

"SUZAKU" his father shouted and Suzaku shrunk in his seat his large green eyes shaking, "we don't say that they are our allies now and no one should insult them"

"I understand" Suzaku replied weakly.

His father's tone softened "they need someone to show them around here and we've decide that should be you". "But why me?" Suzaku asked meekly.

"Because you are my son, and the most important child here" his father replied, "you are the only one a similar status as them besides Kaguya and they need someone to adjust".

Suzaku grew confident to hear that he was on the same status as royalty, and even more smug about the fact that he was picked over Kaguya. He was definitely going to brag about that later, "so what do I have to do".

"You just have to show them around the neighbourhood, teach them the currency and just be there" Suzaku groaned inwardly, this was going to be a pain, but he would not disappoint his father. "they'll be here in a about 3 hours, get ready Ms. Amano will tell you what to do" his father's attention was averted to the documents scattered across his desk, "And don't disappoint me".

Suzaku began making his way out of the office towards Ms Amano's desk. All of a sudden he turned to his father, "I will definitely not disappoint you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will either be weekly or every 2 weeks depending on motivation and schedule and again constructive criticism is welcome i would like to know what you think :)


	2. Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch and Nunnally finally land on Japan, and Lelouch finally meets Suzaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 hits, nice more than i expected thank you for reading <3  
> And since I've seen people do this, Code geass doesn't belong to me nor do the characters expect maybe a few minor characters, they all belong to sunrise and i make no money from this, this is just for fun.
> 
> Words: 2 083
> 
> Warning: May get dark toward the last few chapter(like mention of war and violence). Not in this one don't worry.
> 
> Ships: No ships, only platonic or familial or just teasing but if you want to see Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship as potentially romantic you can but i'm not doing romance with kids
> 
> Cross posted on fanfiction.net if you want to read it there

The plane began its slow descent onto Japan and Lelouch was growing ever concerned about their position there they had never really been away from the homeland before and now here they were in an entirely different continent. He looked out the window to get a glimpse onto the prosperous country which they may end up spending the rest of their lives in.

While Lelouch was displeased and incredibly enraged at the prospect of them being sent into a foreign country, he was quite glad to be away from the snake’s pit that is the capital. Lelouch was eager to prove that he did not need the Emperor to support himself and Nunnally, thinking its best to disassociate himself with that man and that lifestyle.

As Lelouch’s mind went off on a tangent of overthinking about everything, as he always does, the plane began to experience turbulence and started shaking. His previous thoughts now cut off he thought it best to now awaken his sister.

Slowly he looked over to his petite sister and softly nudges her awake, it’s quite remarkable that Nunnally could sleep through all that shaking but she was always a deep sleeper. One would think she would be now that she was blind and more sensitive to noise and movement, but she always broke boundaries always having this rebellious streak in her.

Nunnally made rocked slightly signalling that she is now awake, Lelouch had learned to get these small signals from her as of late and it’s become a growing bond for them.

Nunnally spoke in a soft voice “Are we finally there, brother?” her head turning to where Lelouch had shaken her awake with his hand.

Lelouch shook his head then realised she was now blind and he frowned slightly, it was still rather hard adjusting, “We’re landing now, aren’t you excited to be in another country” Lelouch said trying to seem thrilled as he didn’t want his sister exposed to the cruelties of their situation ”I heard Japan is a lovely place to live, it’s surrounded by beaches”.

Nunnally’s tired face turned into a sweet smile her hand squeezing Lelouch’s hand expressing her anticipation, “oh-oh I wonder if we’ll make any friends, we’ve only had our brothers and sister as friends”.

Her face grew sad “do you think we’ll every see Euphie or even Clovis ever again” her body started shaking, she looked so dejected that it broke Lelouch’s heart. No matter how hard he tried to seal her away from the bad things Nunnally isn’t that dumb or naïve, she was his sister after all, she tended catch on fast but stayed silent suffering silently. That’s why Lelouch tended to not mention anything about those things unless absolutely necessary.

“They’ll want us to enjoy ourselves here, won’t they?” Lelouch said calmly, trying to avoid answering the previous question, “I mean they’ll probably laugh at us if we just become loners” he said teasing slightly.

That seemed to reassure Nunnally enough to put her back in her joyful mood and she started rambling about all the things she was excited about as Lelouch quietly listening chipping in once or twice. Lelouch caught the representative staring at them in awe, probably wondering how they were excited about being exiled. Lelouch made direct eye-contact, just staring intently, and the representative looked away quickly. Lelouch scoffed making the representative go red, he was nine and he didn’t even have to glare to intimidate, nobles are pathetic.

Nunnally caught the scoff and did a cute pout, “Aren’t you excited about Japan, Lelouch”. “no-no I am” he quickly reassured her, “it’s just that you know I have trouble making people like me, I’m not the most pleasant of people”.

Nunnally giggled, “what- it’s true, you wouldn’t get it everyone loves you and you’re fun compared to me” Lelouch said playfully. Nunnally shook her head still giggling “that not true brother, Schneizel loved being around you”. “yeah that’s because he is like me, well I’m like him”, “then what about Euphie she really loved playing with you and Cornelia”.

“No Euphie loved playing with you and torturing me by putting me in dresses and making me do ridiculous thing” Lelouch scowled, that was a memory he wasn’t fond of. “But you looked so cute and Ladylike” she smiled sweetly “even more than many of our half-sisters”, unfortunately he could argue with that, so he moved on “Cornelia was obsessed with mother and was like a mother hen watching over me”.

“what about Clovis he had no reason to be with you, you always humiliated him in chess” Nunnally playfully daring me to respond, “I was a good model for his art hobby? – ughh that’s weak I guess you got me there” he relented.

This was all obviously fun and games he knew that all his half-siblings cared about him, they were all he had for the past nine years even if they were quite strange in their own way. Lelouch was really glad that she didn’t mention Milly because she had done thing worse than what Euphie and Nunnally usually did and when they all teamed up, he shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Lelouch was also very glad that they could talk about their mother without really thinking about the recent happenings, it’s nice to look back without associating the memories with the recent tragedies.

“Well then all you have is me I guess” she said smiling brightly. “and that’s all I need” Lelouch replied genuinely, making both of them smile sweetly. They were all each other had now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------(Scene Change)----------------------------------------------------------------  


Suzaku stood straitly next to his father under some shade, it was a hot day and he slightly regrated he was wearing a tight, black suit the westerners wear. He slightly regretted accepting to do this, but he promised, and he always does what he promises. They were inside the airport that was lavishly decorated for the arrival of the Brittannian royals.

While his father emphasised on this being incredibly important in their conversation earlier, Suzaku easy still very very annoyed with Britannians coming here but he wasn’t going to mention it to his father he had learnt his lesson.

His father had his usual serious face as he was talking to his advisors, probably discussing the complications of the Britannians being here. He had always wanted to prove to his father he wasn’t all about fun and games, but this wasn’t ideal for him.  
Just standing there doing nothing was very painful for him and started fidgeting, his father had called him out for this the whole time, but he didn’t say anything this time. He had given up.

He wasn’t meant to do anything but introduce himself and say hi nicely, which was good for him, but he was expected to be friendly with them after and show them around. He defiantly was not looking forward to that. During this time, he would normally have his lessons with Tohdoh, and he was missing that, he totally didn’t whine about that to Tohdoh. Tohdoh being Tohdoh said that they will have an extra lesson whenever they wanted stoically but everyone knew he had a soft heart, for him specifically, and no one saw it more than Suzaku.

Suzaku didn’t have many friends as anyone who tried to be friends with him wanted it because his father was an important person, no one his age really wanted him for him, and Suzaku might not be that bright but he saw that. Suzaku usually pretended to play along most of the time because he really hated being alone, at least he had someone. Maybe some were genuine, Suzaku always liked to think the best of people so he tended to go with that.

The plane was finally in sight. Suzaku stopped fidgeting as his father told him to get ready, “and no funny business” his father warned gravelly. Tohdoh reassured him by patting him on his back, attempting to give a comforting smile while trying to convey how important this was. Suzaku smiled back brightly because he saw the effort.

He was lucky that Tohdoh was of the more important people, he was in the military as a general, or at least that’s what Suzaku thought Tohdoh never really specified. Suzaku always loved hearing Tohdoh military stories and he secretly wanted to be in the military and fight for his country. Like Tohdoh. Though he never voiced it to his father knowing that if he disapproved, Suzaku would never be able to join.

They all stayed silently still for about 5 minutes until the main door of the plane hissed open and a wealthy looking tall Britannian stepped out. If this was the prince then he had no idea why his father would want him to do this, that guy can’t be around his age Suzaku was 10 years old!

The wealthy Britannians eyes were on him for a split second curiously but immediately shifted to his father, “Genbu Kururugi I presume” he said in a posh accent. They started discussing something but Suzaku’s mind wandered to what Tohdoh has planned for him next lesson. Suzaku probably should have as he suddenly heard his name, “This is my son Suzaku and he is going to be the making sure his and her highness are comfortable”.

“How can I be sure this boy doesn’t have any bright ideas” the Brittannian said sceptically, Suzaku couldn’t really protest so he looked away guiltily. “My boy will not do anything to harm them, rest assured.” his father said tapping his shoulders to make him look here, “he is to be trusted”.

Suzaku grew happy to hear that his father trusted him, but his happiness was cut short by a pair of children one boy and girl stepping out of the plane. Well the boy was stepping out the girl was wheeled out by the boy. “I assume you are Lelouch vi Britannia and you Nunnally vi Britannia”, the boy-Lelouch nodded stoically and the gi-Nunnally nodded softly.

Oh, he realised these were the royals, he felt a bit dumb but luckily, he didn’t mention it to anyone.

Lelouch looked so pretentious and confident in his manner and way of speaking, what did he have to be so confident about? Even looked at the boy frustrated him greatly and made him forget there was even another royal there, he had never felt like this about someone before.

His father nudged him to say something, “Hello, your high-ness-es” he stuttered out, suddenly nervous “I’m Suzaku Kururugi and I’m going to be helping you adjust for the next few days”. Lelouch raised his eyebrows “this child is going to be with us, yes?” he said slyly, Suzaku didn’t know why but that made his blood boil even though it was just a simple question. This Brittannian was so smug and he only talked to him for like 2 minutes.

“Yes he is, he’s going to be with you it’s best to get to know each other” his father answered “but not now, we are going to discuss our treaty now”. “let us go to my office, you can get to know Suzaku later he will help you settle in” his father voiced professionally and started leading them outside. The prince glanced at him for a couple of seconds looking like he was assessing Suzaku. Suzaku in turn stared back. Both of them did not break eye contact until Lelouch turned away, following Suzaku’s father.

“What was that about” Suzaku wondered annoyed. Either way, his role was done for now, and he was very glad about that. The governor, his father and the Britannians continued discussing their stay as they moved further and further away from him as he was left alone. He could hear always Lelouch answering in either a sly or stoic way to his father, Lelouch is basically was what he thought all Brittannian’s were like and so it solidified his hatred for Britannians.

Suzaku sighed, he would have to help them settle them in their new homes later and being alone with Lelouch sounded like a pain. Suzaku also realised he didn’t know where they were staying, he was not good with deadlines, but he opted to figure it out later. For now, he went out to play with friend despite his father’s order to not do that today. He really needed to blow off some pent-up emotions before he accidently blows up in the prince’s smug face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter was faster than expected but i had some spare time so here you go, have fun. And reviews are still welcome :)


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch contemplates his situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm it's been a while huh, sorrry. I've actually had this chapter mostly done for a while but was to lazy to upload, i'll try to be more regular even if no one reads haha. Sorry for it not being that long as well
> 
> Words: about 1 200something  
> Warning: May get dark toward the last few chapter(like mention of war and violence). Not in this one don't worry.  
> Cross posted on AO3 if you want to read it there

Lelouch had been excluded from the discussion after the first few proceedings, though that is reasonable he is only nine years old, and Nunnally from the start. Lelouch was secretly glad about Nunnally not hearing about the cruel details of their exile.

When he had been included in the conversation, the prime minister Kururugi continued to ask him uncomfortable questions concerning their exile which, frankly, Lelouch did not want to talk about at all. So, he proceeded to evade the questions in a cold and stoic manner, never truly answering.

Lelouch did feel a bit bad about that. He was having a very bad day, or weeks, as the concerns he had after his mother died had built up to this. However, he still kept his sister company in a happy mood after being dismissed, Nunnally seemed excited and that was the only good thing here. He never got bored of his sister.

"Brother, when we landed there was another boy there wasn't there, you know the one that's going to help us with our new home?" Nunnally questioned out of the blue, "yes, Suzaku was his name if I remember correctly, why?" Lelouch asked back curious.

Of course, he remembers him Lelouch knew that type, the arrogant hot-headed man child that chooses only see's things in black and white, Lelouch could see it in Suzaku's raged emerald eyes. It was obvious Suzaku hated him; he could live with that but Lelouch just hoped Suzaku would not let his rage get in the way. If Suzaku hurt Nunnally in any way because of these beliefs he would- , Lelouch is not going to specify what but it will not be pretty.

"I was thinking that we could use that opportunity to be friends, he sounded like a nice person anyway" Nunnally exclaimed vibrantly, smiling sweetly.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea" Lelouch tried to persuade, he knew Suzaku would never end up being friends. Lelouch could see that last time, Suzaku struggled to even be polite however if Nunnally truly wishes for this he will do it. Although his judgements of people always tended to be accurate, maybe he was wrong for once.

"Come on, we won't know unless we try. Besides, it shouldn't be that hard" Nunnally retorted in determination, "I think you two will definitely get a long and be best friends!".

Lelouch made a face and tutted "what- never mind", he conceded defeat. He decided to give up on this matter, it is best not to fight with Nunnally on a topic like this. She did always had this weird sense to these types of things and was very stubborn when it comes to that. So, he agreed begrudgingly.

Nunnally nodded her up and down, her expression saying that's what I thought. Nunnally can be a bit quite evil at times, Lelouch just hoped this would not end up too badly. He sighed internally; he would have to do that this afternoon, which was only a couple of hours away, and he would never disappoint his sister.

The waiting area of the prime minister's office was what many would consider boring, although Lelouch did not mind it too much. There were many newspapers here and staying updated on the news here would definitely be a priority for Lelouch because he needed to surveillance the relationship between Britannia and Japan. Call him an old man but he really finds these things enjoyable either way.

Starting now would a good time but he needed to keep Nunnally company, she did not have the pleasure of being able to read or walk around anymore he was her only source of entertainment. Lelouch did not want to remind Nunnally of her new disabilities even more than she is already aware of what she cannot do.

So, until Brittannian representative and Prime minister Kururugi's discussion came to an end, Lelouch and Nunnally talked animatedly with a giant smile of their faces.

When they stepped out of office the representative coughed to indicate he was there, Nunnally apologised and Lelouch's face turned back to stoic. Lelouch looked toward them with a blank look, Prime minister Kururugi had a cold expression with an eyebrow raised.

Lelouch focused and stared at the Prime minister directly in the eyes, "So what now?" Lelouch coldly asked.

"Are we done?", "can we go now?" he spitted out impatiently.

"Yes, I just want to make sure your highnesses are clear on e-"the prime minister paused, Lelouch glared daring him to say it in front of his sister.

The Prime Ministers looked towards Nunnally who was innocently turned towards him and his eyes softened "the conditions of the treaty about you two staying here", "the duke will leave shortly after".

Lelouch stood up and marched toward the two men.

"We've had a long flight, so let's now delay this any further" Lelouch said in a diplomatic tone. He got closer to them, going up on his tip toes and whispered dangerously, "but leave her out of this".

The nobleman face twisted and looked aghast, however Prime Minister Kururugi just stared at him with a strange expression that Lelouch couldn't pinpoint and nodded.

Lelouch turned around and approached his sister, getting on his knees. He gripped her hands gently and spoke tenderly, "I won't be gone for long, it's time for grown up talk".

Nunnally sulked and whined "But Brotherrr, you're not a grownup", "besides I'm so much more mature than you".

He chuckled and patted her head "hah you wish", "you're always going to be my baby sister even in 50 years!".

Nunnally pouted cutely "hmph fineee, go do adult stuff it's boring anyway", it seems she understood.

Lelouch gave her a quick hug "If anything happens just call me with the loudest voice you can, I'll run here quickly".

She nodded but still her hand gripped his, "everything is going to be fine isn't it?" she whispered delicately.

Lelouch face scrunched up but he whispered back dismissively "Of course it is", he paused and proclaimed with conviction "as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you".

Never again

\- (Scene change)-

Lelouch looked out the window as the car trembled under the crooked roads, Japan has only been industrialising recently. Keeping Nunnally close and stares at landscape absent-mindedly, he minds wanders to half-siblings. I wonder what the latest painting Clovis has done, what of Cornelia what is the latest medal she got, and Euphie-. He stops himself and chuckles emptily, what's the use worrying about them if they don't give him the same treatment.

He previously promised himself to not dwell on his life at the capital, but he can't help it. No matter how hard he tries to push it away he is still just of nine years of age, not even a teenager, a newborn exposed to the catastrophe that is reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will actually try to update more frequently sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Updates will either be weekly or every 2 weeks depending on motivation and schedule and again constructive criticism is welcome i would like to know what you think :)


End file.
